


killing me softly

by iKissHaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKissHaechan/pseuds/iKissHaechan
Summary: “you know that you don’t have to do that, right?”“do what?”“try to fucking kill me.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 16





	killing me softly

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a prompt i saw on twitter lol

jeno never had any idea what was going to be behind his front door when he arrived home so of course he took the usual precautionary measures. 

“helmet? check. knee pads? check. elbow pads? check. bulletproof vest? check. goggles? check.” jeno mumbled, going through his mental check list in front of his apartment door that he shared with his lovely boyfriend, haechan.

who was usually more often than not, trying to kill him.

now don’t get them wrong, haechan and jeno loved each other but everyone has a different love language and haechan’s just happened to be throwing a couple knifes at his boyfriend’s head. 

although all of them are pretty bad, he felt like he had ptsd from yesterday’s stunt. which was his boyfriend, blindfolding and tying him to a chair while 20 venomous snakes slithered all over him.

jeno shuddered just thinking about it but he manned up, put the key in the lock, and turned the handle.

“honey, i’m hom-” he called out but before he could even finish his sentence, three axes came flying at his head. luckily, jeno ducked just in time then ten knifes were thrown in his direction, nine hitting his vest and the tenth landing directly in his shoe, between his first two toes, just missing his big toe.

“welcome home.” haechan said with a smirk as he sashayed out of the kitchen.

“don’t you think the axes are a bit too much?” jeno questioned while taking all of his protective gear off except the bulletproof vest because haechan was unpredictable.

“nope!” haechan cheerily replied, beaming at jeno as he turned around and skipped back into the kitchen.

jeno sighed in annoyance. he didn’t understand why haechan had to do this but if it made him happy then he would put up with his murder attempts for as long as he would allow him to but of course his boyfriend would never _actually_ kill him and they both knew that.

jeno made his way over to the dinner table, first checking for any trapdoors or hidden strings. finding nothing, he sat down. shortly after, haechan came in carrying two plates full of food and two glasses of wine. jeno smirked as his boyfriend placed the plate and glass in front of him and sat down directly across from jeno.

jeno stared at the food.

“poison again?” he asked while nonchalantly playing with his fork, finally switching his gaze from the food to towards his boyfriend. 

haechan didn’t answer, only shrugging mischievously and taking another sip from his glass of wine, but they both knew it was poison.

they both stared at each other in a silent battle to see who would break first.

“fine.” jeno sighed out. “i’ll help you clean up then we can order take out.” he said while standing up from the table.

“yay!” haechan cheered, happy because he won.

after they finished cleaning up their apartment, they sat down on their couch together.

“you know that you don’t have to do that, right?” jeno asked.

“do what?” haechan innocently replied.

“try to fucking kill me.” jeno sternly said.

“ooohhh, that.” haechan said while giggling. “yeah, okay i won’t do that anymore.” he finished.

“thank you, baby.” jeno said while smiling at haechan.

but they both knew that he was lying.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! hope you enjoyed :]]


End file.
